narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yakubarai Sword
The Yakubarai (厄払い,Exorcism) is an ancient cursed heirloom belonging to the nearly extinct Mikasa family. Many samurai heard tales of the famed, Yakubarai. But few believed it exist. Before the Mikasa massacre, Mikasa Head's would hide the blade within the house. However, they often bequeathed the blade to their daughters should any of them marry a powerful samurai in hopes that one day, the husband and wife would bring the Mikasa name back to infamy. The blade's curse also spread quickly throughout. There hasn't been a prominent user of the Yakubarai Clan since before, when Mikasa Samurai ruled the Land of Iron. Appearance The Yakubarai hilt is made of expensive material. Woven into an intricate design. The Mikasa Family crest hilt lies at it's heart. Yakubarai's hilt is a cleverly mix of black and gold, which symbolize ancient power. it's guard's uniquely shaped as well. When drawn by nobility, the sword's power activates. The blade is shines brightly in sun and moonlight. Some say the gods created Yakubarai from the same brush that dotted the night sky. While activated, the blade glows a with a bright blue tint and emits a heartbeat through it's hilt. The sheath of the sword resembles a normal Katana's sheath. Black. However, it's decorated with beautiful Mikasa exclusive designs. Kanji's that long went forgotten and stories no longer remembered. History Long before, The Samurai's legendary respect for the dead brought back many Oni's and ill spirits who wished to devour souls and perform harmful deeds. Demons that ransacked villages and kidnapped children. It wasn't till a powerful samurai named, Eden Mikasa, used his own chakra to form a blade from a broken hilt. This blade had a strange ability to seal the souls of those it cut. As well as attack a beings soul directly. His greatest challenge came from a demon who had just finished eating his six hundred and sixty sixth virgin. A powerful foe indeed. The battle took three months. However, Eden prevailed. He sealed the demon. But such an evil aura corrupted the pure sword, giving it a curse. Although he helped rid the world of evil, Eden was forced to hide the sword within his families confines..Passing it down to his grandchildren. Making them promise to never open it again. Ever since then, no one has wielded the Yakubarai sword. Powers Soul Cutting: Yakubarai's infamous usage and deathly aura stems from it's ability to cut a persons soul directly. When attacking, the blade phases through the material world and damages the spiritual. This takes the form of an inextinguishable burning sensation. A tormenting cut that attacks the core of a person, capable of sending someone spiraling into insanity. Another aspect to this sword involves removing parts of their body. Similar to another spiritual technique, by landing a clean cut upon a person, Yakubarai is able to sever it's soul. Meaning one could permanently remove one's limbs by landing a severing blow. Cuts and attacks that resemble regular damage revolves around the burning sensation which increases with the attacks normal deadliness. A small cut creates a stinging sensation while a gash causes one to feel as if the area is engulfed in neverending flames. Also, cutting cettain organs kills it's purpose. When Yunahime pierced an enemies stomach, there were no longer able to digest food. And eventually died of hunger. Yakubarai's damage causes necrosis to the area it damages as the blade essently severs it from the living realm. This ability makes Yakubarai the perfect weapon against astral constructs and other intangible objects. Intangibility: Yakubarai's power over the spiritual comes with the benefit of being intangible. Meaning it can penetrate all physical armor and shields. However, this power serves as a double edged sword. Meaning, the user cannot use the sword for defense as it will phase right through. Instead, powerful Mikasa like Eden, created a sword style which involves offense with their sword and defense using its sheathe. Yakubarai: Sealing: The Yakubarai Sheath has a special sealing technique. The user can seal their enemies soul, by sheathing the blade after stabbing them during death. Curse Should one unsheathe this blade, the demon will speak his curse. Those and all those you love will die..